Domination
by GVXT
Summary: Luke, a sixteen year old trainer goes into Eterna Forest and finds some new friends. First Fanfic, Please Review.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

It was mating season in the Sinnoh Region. During this time let's just say that the pokemon become a little more aggressive. By that I mean they are fucking crazy. There is a couple in particular that are a shining example but I'll get to that later.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Luke, I'm 16 and i have just begun my pokemon journey through Sinnoh and already have my first badge not that it means much anymore.

Now, Mating season is obviously the time in which a female and male pokemon look for each other to mate and then have a child together as a result. Most of the time pokemon look for other pokemon but that's not the case this time. As i was walking through Eterna Forest i couldn't help but feel i was being stalked. After getting half way through I began to hear twigs behind me snap. I didn't think much of it so I continued on. I now realize that was a bad decision because soon after I was hit across the head causing me to pass out.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys here is the next installment of Domination. Thanks for your feedback and keep your reviews coming.

* * *

I woke up soon after being knocked out. When I looked around I noticed I was in a cave and I couldn't move. Then I heard someone speak.

"You're just so cute!" said a feminine voice.

I looked up and saw a Lucario standing over me. She had a smirk on her face that I couldn't help but smile at.

"Awww does the pet like what it sees."

I at first was confused but, that's when I realized what time of year it was.

"So what's your name?" She said with purr in her voice.

I stared at her for a second before I was able to process what she said and then I finally gathered the words.

"My names Luke" I said.

"Terra" She said.

"Now what do you mean by pet."

She smiled "We capture you and call you "pet" and you don't know why."

I swallowed hard "We?"

"Yeah me, Emma who's a Zoroark, and Leah that's a Houndoom"

"Come on you can't say that you don't like the idea of mating with us." She continued.

I looked at her and said "Why can't you guys just find you own kind to mate with."

Terra then laid on top of me and looked me in the eyes.

"If you ever bring up anything about mating with our own kind again, let's just say you won't be able to talk for a week. Got it!"

I nodded not wanting to piss her off anymore. She got off me and walked out of the cave leaving me alone to think.

"_Why did she get mad when I brought up men of her own kind?" I thought. "There has got to be a way to get out of here."_

Terra walked back in and seemed to have calmed down. "So, we have a bit of time before Emma and Leah get back." She said as she walked over and sat on my lap and leaned closer. "Why don't I give you a taste of what's to come." She whispered into my ear.

Terra pushed me onto my back and kissed me. I soon felt her tongue licking my lips asking for entry. I opened my mouth letting her tongue in which began to fight with mine. We continued until she broke the kiss so the both of us could catch our breath. Terra then put my face in between her legs and showed me her pink slit. Her pussy was dripping wet and smelled nice. She lowered herself so her pussy was right in front of my mouth.

I knew what she wanted so I stuck my tongue out licked her cunt from the point to the top. In exchange she let out a load moan as chills ran through her spin. I stuck my tongue inside her pussy and began to lick up as much of her juices as I could. Her taste was so addicting do to its sweet flavor. I soon ran my tongue against a small bump in her pussy causing her to moan loudly. I found her G spot and continued to lick it making her praise Acreus for the pleasure I was giving her. Terra was reaching climax as she grabbed hold of my head and kept it close to her. "Don't…..Stop…Gonna….Cum…" I licked deeper in her cunt triggering her orgasm. Her sweet fluids began to run down my cheeks as I continued to lap up as much as I could.

"That felt way better than my paw." She said

"Well, looks like you two got to know each other very well." A female voice came from behind us.

We turned our heads to see a Houndoom and Zoroark standing behind us with seductive smiles.

"Now it's our turn." said the Zoroark


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here's the next chapter of Domination. Hope you like it and keep reviewing.

* * *

The Zoroark, Emma, then walked up to me with a grin that was turning into a smile. I was expecting her to do the same thing that me and Terra had done but instead Emma ripped of my pants and shirt leaving only my boxers. I moved my hands to cover up my hard on as best I could but she noticed.

"You don't need to hide that from me." The mischievous fox then moved my hand out of the way and began to rub my cock through my boxers. I felt pleasure hit me wave after wave as she continued to jerk me.

"What is this annoying cloth around my prize?" Emma grabbed my boxers and in one swift move ripped my last piece of clothing off, leaving me naked. After my boxers were off they all looked at my 8 inch cock with a lustful gleam in their eyes.

The Houndoom, Leah, then came up to my cock and licked slowly from the base to the tip. I moaned aloud at the feel of her ruff canine tongue. She continued to lick until she got tired of it and just took me fully into her maw. I almost came from the amazing feeling of her hot mouth. She began to suck me off slow and soon sped up causing my orgasm to approach fast.

"Leah…..I'm about to …..Cum" She continued to suck even harder making me have the best orgasm in my life. Also causing me to fill her mouth with my cum. Leah continued to suck me off and swallow every last drop of my seed.

"If had to guess that was your first time being sucked off." She questioned.

"Yeah, it was."

"Then that answers my next question."

"What was that?" I said

"If you have ever had sex" She looked at me with a hungry look in her eyes. She then turned raised her lower half while lowering her upper half. After flagging her tail I had a full view of her swollen dripping pussy.

"Do I need to explain to you what the thick cock between your legs needs to do?"

"No" I got up and positioned my cock at her waiting entrance not wanting to make her mad.

"Now fuck me and make me your bitch." I thrusted into her with one movement breaking her hymen and making her moan in pain and pleasure.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah… just keep going….it'll pass." I continued thrusting into her tight vagina moaning in pleasure as her tight walls and warmth wrapped around my cock. With each thrust I began to pick up speed causing her moans to grow louder and her cunt to get wetter.

"Please….fill me….with your seed." She said between moans.

"I'm cumming" She screamed followed by her orgasm. I felt her walls tighten around my cock as I felt her warm cum wash over me causing me to climax inside her and fill her womb with my cum.

"That felt amazing" Leah said, sliding off my cock, laying down and falling asleep.

"Now I get to go" said Terra

"He licked your cunt, it's my turn." Said Emma

"Fine, but don't take all of his cum."

Emma pushed me on back while lining her sweet slit with my cock rubbing it slightly against the head of my dick causing a shudder to go through my spine.

"Ready for me?" She said

"Hell yes" I responded. With that she slammed down on my cock breaking her hymen in the process causing her pussy to bleed a little.

"Luke dominate me I can't take the pain just fuck me." I didn't need to be told twice. I put Emma on her back and began to thrust into her tight hole loving every second.

"Dame….. you sure got….. a huge boost ….in stamina." She said as her pussy's walls were being stretched further with each thrust. Soon her walls began to tighten around me signifying she was about to climax. Her cunt was releasing lots of fluids on the ground as she was about to explode from the pleasure.

"Lu-Lu-Luke ….fill me…with your cum…..I want you….to own me" After hearing that I began to thrust as fast as I could causing us both to cum together and making us both collapse on the ground as my cock filled her cunt to the brim and her juices washed over my cock. Emma passed out afterwards so I slid my cock out of her walked over to Terra who was sitting in the corner of the cave waiting for us to finish. As I walked up to her she spoke.

"Can we just talk and have some fun tomorrow instead." I nodded.

"So what do you want talk about?" I said.

"Do you really want to stay with us and be our mate?" She asked.

"Yeah I do" I replied

She nodded and stayed silent.

"Why did you get mad when I asked you about your kinds men?" I asked. She looked at me for a minute before motioning for me to come closer. As got closer she looked into my eyes and brought her paw up to my neck. Terra then pointed the spike right against my neck and looked at me with anger in her ruby eyes.

She whispered into my ear "Make a sound and I'll really give you something to scream about." She pushed me on my back and took her other paw and made a fist and punched me three times in the gut. I tried my hardest not to cry out in pain.

"Know like I said early today don't ever talk about men of my kind. The reason you're here is to take place of them."

She then let go of me and sat back in her corner.

"W-Why did you choose me?" I asked through struggled breaths.

"We chose you because we have watched over you all of our lives." She said as she fell asleep in her corner.

"_What is she talking about?" _I thought. Soon after I couldn't keep my eyes open and passed out like the other three not knowing what tomorrow would hold.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys, so I asked you what you wanted me to do and you said I should keep going. So without any more delays here's the next chapter of Domination. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

**Flashback**

I was walking through the forest when I heard a very quiet cry. "Ri.." I followed the noise and came to see a Riolu sitting in a clearing crying. I walked up to it hoping it wasn't hostile. The Riolu looked up at me and stopped crying for a second. I got down to eye level with it and asked

"What's wrong?" It looked at me.

"My parents were fighting and my dad raped my mom. After they were done I walked up to my mom and she said runaway and find a good home. But…..I don't have anywhere to go."

I looked into her eyes "Well do you have any friends you can stay with?" I asked

She stared at the ground and said "Their is my friend Emma, a Zorua and their is also Leah, a Houndour. Can you take me to their home?" It took me not even a second to say yes. I always try to help someone in need. From the clearing we walked through the forest following a faint dirt trail. The Riolu was sitting on my shoulder with a smile on its face. Then I realized something, I didn't even know its name.

"Hey before I forget what's your name?"

"It's Terra and yours?"

"Luke." She had an odd smile on her face that I couldn't read. I didn't waste much time thinking about it though because we soon ran across a small Zorua.

"So you must be Emma." I said

"Yes and what's Terra doing on your shoulder stranger?" The little Zorua asked.

"Oh Luke was just helping me find you." Terra said full of energy.

"So Luke's your name?" Emma questioned me

"Yes it is." I answered while putting Terra on the ground next to Emma.

"I like it." Emma responded.

"Well anyway I have to get home before it gets dark." I noticed that they both seemed sad after I said that but perked up afterward.

"Ok well Terra let's go find Leah because I think we are going to have a long night." Emma said

"Yeah bye Luke." Terra said as they ran off into the forest.

**End of Flashback**

I woke up on the cave floor with my stomach in pain from Terra's beating. _"Wait Terra, Emma, and Leah. They are the pokemon I helped back then so that answers how they know me but does that also mean that they have watched me for a long time now?" _I thought.

"Yes" I looked up to see the three of them in front of me.

"I..I….I.." I couldn't find the words.

"You see.." Zoroark spoke "..we have watched you because there was just something about you that made us want you in more than one way. So we have watched you since that day because we didn't want to lose you." After Emma said that I remembered what Terra had said as a Riolu and realized why she hated men so much.

"Well now you know." Terra said "And I made you have that dream so you would remember." She continued while sitting down next to me and rubbing my back. "I'm sorry I punched you." After she said that I could see that tears were slowly running down her face.

I pulled her into a hug wiping away her tears and said, "It's alright, I shouldn't have pressed the matter."

"Now if you all wanted me that bad why didn't you just ask to come with me as my pokemon." They all looked at each other and then face palmed.

"We are so sorry about doing this to you" Said Leah "I don't know why we did this when the answer was just that simple."

"It's ok you guys were all just blinded by lust but let's get out of here and get to Eterna. Once we get there I can get a hotel and we can have more fun than we did last night." They all perked up and said "Ok". They handed me my backpack, I got dressed, and we left the cave heading through the forest to Eterna city. As we got to the streets I heard my stomach growl and the girls' too.

"Hey Luke, can we get something to eat before we go to the hotel." Terra asked with small grin.

"Yeah there has to be some place around here we can eat."

We went through town and found a place to eat. After that I called and booked a suite for us. We were walking through town and then the girls and my wallet disappeared.

"Where did they go? They just steal my fucking wallet and leave." I was tapped on the shoulder and saw the three standing there and Emma was holding a black bag while Terra had my wallet.

"So you guys went shopping without telling me?" I asked as Terra handed me my wallet.

"Yep we had to get some things but don't worry it was cheap." Emma said. "Can we go to the hotel now I'm really tired."

"Yeah I'm tired to and need a shower." We continued through the streets to our hotel, checked in and went to our suite.

"Whoa this is a nice room." Terra exclaimed. The room wasn't really big all it had was a small kitchen, a huge bed, and a bathroom with a shower and a tub. Never mind the suite was big. Emma and Leah jumped on to bed and snuggled into the covers while I opened my backpack and got my clothes together to get in the shower. Then a paw snaked around my body to my neck. I saw the spike on the paw and knew it was Terra. She began to rub my neck which was one of my weaknesses.

"Can I take a shower with you?" She asked me in a seductive tone.

I responded "I don't think I have a choice do I." She smiled at me as we walked into the bathroom. Once I stripped off my clothes and Lucario kicked off her blue pants. I turned on the water and we jumped in. After we were in she pushed against the wall and held me there.

"You played with Leah and Emma last night so now it's my turn and I know all of your weaknesses. Like your neck or when I touch your ticklish belly."

"Please don't I just…ju…" I couldn't finish she began to lick at my neck as her paw rubbed my crotch beginning to make me hard. She kept doing this making me cower against the wall each time her tongue went across my neck. I couldn't make her stop because she had me stuck against her body.

"Do you like this treatment?" She purred into my ear and continued to lick my neck.

"Please….Terra….I…"

"Just relax and don't worry we're moving on to the main event." I turned off the shower and we got out and laid on the rug on the floor. She pushed me on to my back and positioned her wet slit over my hard cock. Terra then slowly lowered herself on to me. She stopped at her hymen and looked at me. I tried to stifle a moan as her tight hot pussy wrapped around my cock.

"You like that my pet." I could only grunt in response since her slits warmth and tightness began to pleasure me just like Emma and Leah's.

"I'll take that as a yes." Terra began move slowly up and down on my cock careful of her hymen. As she continued I could feel her cunt getting tight and feel her juices leaking all over my cock. I couldn't help myself any more so I turned her over on her back putting myself on top.

"…..Luke….Fuck me….Dominate me!" She commanded. Without a second thought I shoved my cock into her wet slit. We both moaned as my cock filled her warm cunt and broke her hymen.

"You ok?" I asked her

"Yeah just keep going and don't stop until you fill me with your thick cum." I didn't argue and began to thrust slowly in and out of her pussy making her moan. Her pussy began to get tighter and hotter with each thrust. As I looked down at her she had her eyes shut and was moaning in pure bliss. It didn't take long for us both to moan as we were getting close.

"Im gonna cum!" I said as I felt my orgasm take hold making me cum into Terra's Womb.

"Oh Luke! Oh Fuck yes!" Terra moaned as she came with me. We both collapsed on to the rug panting.

"So lets go see what those two are up to." I put on my gym shorts as Lucario nodded. As she walked to the door I noticed my cum was still dripping out of her slit. I could feel my cock getting hard again from the sight. When we opened the door we thought that Emma and Leah would be asleep but they were far from it. Leah was in Emma's arm being fingered against her will. The black bag was on the floor and all the contents were on the bed. That's when I figured out that they had gone to a sex shop because there was a double sided dildo, a vibrator, and a bottle of lube all on the bed.

"Emma what are you doing?" Terra asked her.

"Just having a little fun with this little bitch's pussy." Leah squirmed as she felt her pussy cum. From the looks of it that wasn't the first time she came. Her pussy was swollen and she was looking at me with pleading eyes to make Emma stop.

"Emma stop touching her." I commanded. She had an evil grin on her face.

"Fine I will." She let go of Leah and as she did the poor Houndoom snuggled into the bed and passed out. "but I realized, you still have to capture us all in a Poke ball so I started thinking. Before you can capture us you have to battle us but you aren't gonna actually battle us. You gonna have to do it a different way." I knew what she was thinking of. I also knew it was gonna be a long night.


End file.
